Past Makes The Future
by Ashtyn Leigh
Summary: Sakura's parents die in a fatal car crash, Tsunade adopted the child, after being home-schooled for several years they finally let Sakura into high school her senior year. The Akatsuki are attracted to the young beaut. Rated M for cussing and etc
1. Troubled Teens

**Troubled Teens...**

** Chapter One...**

** Ashtyn: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE, FORM, or FASHION. Also there will be lots of cussing and it gets kinda steamy in the future, yeah.  
>Hidan: FUCK YEA AKATSUKI ARE INVOLVED BITCHES!<br>Ashtyn: -.-; Be nice Hidan.**

* * *

><p>Birds chirping in the distance, the sun rising slowly, my mom cooking bacon. BACON! Pushing the covers off of me I ran to my closet pulling out a white t-shirt and a pair of bell-bottom pants. Running into the bathroom I brushed my long pink hair into a high ponytail and put on some deodorant. Skipping stairs as I ran down to the kitchen I slid into the kitchen swearing loudly. "That's no way for a lady to talk." I heard my adopted mom, Tsunade, say making me laugh, "Well you say worse than me!" Chuckling she nodded as I sat down. "Sakura, how do you feel about going to Konaha High this upcoming week, summer is almost over." Smiling I looked over at the bacon, "As long as you supply me the occasional alcoholic beverage then I should be fine." She chuckled again, "You learn quiet a lot from me huh?" Nodding my head as she placed a plate of bacon in front of me I dug into it.<p>

As I finished mom instructed me to go upstairs and brush my teeth and put on my Nike's. As soon as I came back down she handed me my Schedule for the upcoming week. "Being the principle has it's perks." I only nodded. Although I was homeschooled before, because when my parents died in the car crash I was horrible with people, she poked my forehead "No getting in trouble Sakura! I don't need anyone in my office almost dead!" I chuckled this time. "Call up your friend Temari, who is also going to enter the school, so you can go clothes shopping." I nodded and walked out to the garage mini-backpack and cell phone in hand. I use to go to school in the sand village where my father was for a long mission, the sand siblings were all I had for friends really. As I called her up she told me her new address and to pick her up.

As I pulled up to her house in my red Jeep Wrangler all three siblings came out, "So you ready to be a Senior Saku-chan!" Kankuro said with his little cat hood on. "Yea I am Kitty! I heard the Akatsuki were going to be working as subs and hall-monitors this year!" He let out a sigh as he and Gaara hopped into the back. Temari smiled at me, You look stunning in even the simplest outfits." Blushing I chuckled and headed for the mall. On our way there Gaara pulled out my favorite CD of his, Five Finger Death Punch War is the answer. As I blasted it we all sang/screamed along. Laughing at the looks of everyone around us when we pulled into the mall I looked at the guys, "Meet at the food court around 1:30, that gives you two hours to shop!" They nodded as me and Temari went our separate ways. "So are you really excited to be going to public schools?" Temari asked as we headed to GAP.

In total I got seven pairs of pants (all on sale), five normal t-shirts, four dress shirts, and two dresses. We put them in my jeep before we met the guys. We found them laughing at something, "What happened?" I asked turning my jade eyes onto Gaara, "Some prep named Ino tried asking me out." I looked at him sideways, "And how is that funny?" Smiling at me he pulled me into a hug making me blush but I let it be for a minute. "Because I said I was going out with someone, she tried to get me to 'cheat' but I then poured a shake on her head." I smiled up at him. "And who are you dating Mr. Sand man?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. Gaara and I have been dating for a few months now, however, most don't know. Sighing I hugged him tighter, "Oh and I bought you cheese fries and a large mountain dew." I pulled away swiftly a big smile on my face "Awww, you know just how to get a girl!" Everyone laughed and we started to eat again.

"So I hear the Akatsuki are looking for new members." I said meekly as I pushed the rest of the cheese around. Everyone kind of looked at me like 'what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking' look. Sighing I turned to them all, "We all know that I am better suited for Akatsuki, that and no one will mess with me yea? And you guys have a cousin in there, maybe they will accept us?" Gaara tightened his grip on my hand, I knew none of them liked the idea. "Just drop it." Temari finally said. "Yea." We all said. When I dropped them off Gaara kissed me making Kankuro wolf-whistled and Temari punch Kankuro. Laughing I drove off to my house, where a black corvette was sitting in front.

Sighing I busted open the door with my foot carrying my clothes. "What did you buy?" Tsunade asked as a man was sitting in the living room with her, "My normal 'nerd' clothes." I said chuckling. In fact I had more of an art-nerd style. As I walked in my eyes widened, "PERVY-SAGE!" I screamed out making him chuckle. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVERRR!" He smiled, "Glad to see you too." I walked over and hugged him as he slipped a small bottle of Vodka in my pocket. "Oi, Mom, I'm going to put my stuff up then go to sleep!" She only nodded. Pervy-sage was here for business, he handled a lot of the school's money along with mom. Sighing I put up my clothes and looked over at my computer. I logged onto chat but of course I knew no one on it to talk. Sighing I logged back off and lay on my bed. It was rather tiring to hang out with the sand-sibs. They took a lot of my energy. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashtyn: Ah, sorry it's not the best, I'm hoping it will develope into a great story. <strong>

**Gaara: I don't like Sakura-san though! TT^TT**

** Ashtyn: I know hunny, you guys will break up in the future yea?**

** Gaara: REVIEW SO I CAN BE WITHOUT SAKURA! :D**


	2. First Day Of School

**First Day of School.**

**Chapter Two...**

**Ashtyn: Thank you cherryvampiress for your review! It was much appreciated~! Thank you for the others who also reviewed!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome woman, get on with the story!**

**Ashtyn: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Shikamaru: That's such a drag...**

**Ashtyn: I know but I have to, yeah.**

**AN: I'm time skipping to her first day at school, yeah.**

**Bold = Inner**

_Italic = Thinking_

Normal = normal (:

* * *

><p><em>BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG. <em>Smashing my hand onto the clock I looked up at the ceiling, today was the first day of school. "Fuck." I said as I looked at the clock, _'I should have woken up an hour ago!'_, **'Nice Going!**' inner slightly shouted to me. '_Shut UP_!' I said to inner. I rushed into the bathroom and showered quickly. As soon as I blow dried my hair I put it up in a high ponytail and finished what I had to do in the bathroom. When I went into my room I had to find SOMETHING to wear. Looking around I settled on a white sun-dress that had black X's sown from the bottom up in a scattered pattern. Putting on my flats I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

Tsunade was downstairs drinking a glass of orange juice waiting for me. "MOM!" I said smiling as I hugged her tightly, hugging me back with one arm she smiled, "Ready to go early so you can design your locker how you want and find your classes ahead of time?" I simply nodded as I ran to the pantry grabbing two packets of strawberry Poptarts and walked over to the counter where Tsunade had poured orange juice into a rather large coffee cup I was aloud to take to school with me. "Thanks mom! You know just how to start a morning!" She chuckled and looked over me, "You really want monster and yager huh?" Giving her my innocent smile I nodded and grabbed my and my 'breakfast' and headed to my jeep. Mom got in her black viper and smiled letting me back out first.

Once we arrived at school, and I got scolded for driving to fast, I finally got to go to locker. Smiling I put my black backpack down, which turned out to be much heavier than I thought, and looked through the box of art supplies my mom let me use. Seniors get special privileges of having their lockers decorated without anyone tearing them down. Smiling I looked at the white lockers and picked up my sharpee. Mom said that they always replaced the lockers each year but gave the seniors a choice of keeping the one they decorated. As I sketched out a cherry blossom tree I started to fill it in with paint when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You must be Sakura, Tsunade's child. Yeah." Smiling I turned around meeting beautiful ice blue eyes staring at mine. Holding back a blush I looked at the rest of the man. He had bright blond hair that fell on his shoulders, he kept half of it up in a ponytail and his smile could melt anyone's heart. His white dress shirt and blood red tie fit him perfectly. **'God I love when guys wear ties, easier to pull them into a kiss.' **Blushing I stuck out my hand, "The one and only, and who may you be?" His face lit up and he chuckled, "I am Deidara, yeah." I nodded and turned back to my locker. "Why a sakura tree? Is it because of your name, yeah?" I smiled, "I just enjoy sakura blossoms, and yea my hair is natural." I said before he could get a chance to ask. "You must be a teacher, yeah?" He chuckled at my words, "Are you mocking me, yeah? And I'm a substitute, yeah." I chuckled this time. "Surprisingly I use 'yeah' a lot. And that's cool. I suppose you are subbing for the art teacher, whom just had a baby, correct?" He nodded, "How did you know?" He asked as he pulled out a sharpie and smiled. "Ah, Art is my favorite subject, yeah. Mom told me." He nodded and walked off as I noticed he took my sharpie, "Oi!" I mumbled to myself as I finished my locker.

**'Dear Jashin that man is fucking sexy as hellll' **My eye twitched slightly, 'SHUT UP! That's no way to think of a teacher, even if he is...' Blushing I put the books I wouldn't need for the day up in my locker. My schedule went like this. Tuesdays and Thursdays I had homeroom with Kakashi Hitake. Other than that I had (Advanced)Anatomy with Tsunade (She wants me to become a doctor.), Physical Education with Gai, Advanced English with Kakashi, Lunch, Advanced History with Asuma, Art with Shizune whom is currently out for having a baby (Genma's baby), and then Algebra 3 with Genma. Looking at my watch I noticed that students would be entering the school about now. Looking around I found all of my classes, with several people staring at me, and I found my way to the cafeteria where I was enjoying my poptarts silently.

As soon as I finished taking a drink from my orange juice I felt an arm wrap around my waist making me smile at the familiar face of Gaara as he kissed me gently. "Hey Sakura." I smiled, "Hello babe!" Soon Kitty and Temmy showed up. "Show y'alls schedules!" They did as I said and I smiled. "I have almost every class with at least one of you guys! Gaara and Temmy in first, all of you in second, Temmy in third, we all have lunch together, then Kitty in history and Algebra with him and Temmy as well!" They all rolled their eyes as I took a drink from my juice. "At least Tsunade is first period! I'm so stoked! She said we get to dissect a lot of things this year!" Temmy made a gagging noise and I'm pretty sure smiled as I gave her a weird look, "Oh it's just the school whore Karin!" She said pointing as I looked at her. Gaara took my attention from her swiftly as he hugged me tighter. "Lets get to class, the bell is about to ring." I nodded as we all went where we were suppose to go.

As soon as I entered the door I smiled, mom greeted me with a hug and sat me in front of the class with Temmy as my partner and Gaara next to her in the table beside us. "Finish your juice and I might give you money for a full throttle later." Smiling I chugged it down faster than most girls would even attempt. Smiling and wiping my mouth I gave her my cup and smiled. Class started and Mom didn't make me introduce myself luckily. As class ended I was ready for P.E. "Is it true he makes everyone run a lot?" Temari chuckled and nodded as Gaara let go of my hand so I could go to the locker room. Once I was changed into my, rather short shorts and white t-shirt with a leaf on it, I skipped out into the gym as guys started staring at me. A flash of green went before my eyes as I saw a man in spandex suit appear in front of the class. "We have a new student, would you please come up here and introduce yourself?" I nodded and headed to the front like asked.

Gaara glared at some guys that whistled but I shrugged it off. "My name is Sakura, I am Tsunade's child, and I act a lot like her when I get angry. I am a senior, my favorite color is white, and I am currently dating Gaara!" Hearing some sighs I chuckled and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek. "Alright students, show me your youth! Run ten laps now!" Smiling I got up and walked to the track and waited for the others to start then I started running, I didn't hear anyone or see much, I just ran... Like I use to. I loved it, loved the feeling. Soon though I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a boy with blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. "HI I'M NARUTO!" He said a tad overly excited. "Nice to meet you, what lap are you on?" He chuckled "Eight, and you?" I smiled at him "Ninth, oh wait, tenth!" He looked shocked, "You're not even out of breath!" I smiled and walked over to the three people that finished with me. "Hello, I'm Lee. This is Neji and beside him is Tenten. YOU HAVE YOUTH!" I looked at him awkwardly and nodded towards the others as they started talking to me.

The rest of the classes were really the same. I introduced myself, we had class, and then it was time for lunch. Sighing I hopped off to my locker and put away everything and pulled out my wallet and taking a five out. As I entered the cafeteria everyone I met earlier waved to me at the line, I joined them. So I met over the past three periods Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino-pig, Sasuke(I like calling him sasgay), Chouji, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto. I also met this dog boy named Kiba but he wasn't there. I smiled at them. "You guys see Gaara, Kankuro, or Temari?" They all shook their heads no and I frowned slightly, '_I guess they will find me.' _**'Don't worry, nothing bad could have happened right!" **I was brought back from my thoughts as Ino started to fill me in about the people in the school. I nodded even though I wasn't paying attention. Sighing I ended up getting a piece of pizza, a cup of strawberries, a bottle of cherry from the vending machines, and my other pack of poptarts. "So guys, what should I avoid in this school?"

Everyone looked at me and said at the same time almost "The Akatsuki." I looked at them strangely as Shika, whom was sitting next to me, informed me about them "The Akatsuki are a gang pretty much. They teach here at the school as substitutes but most of them actually just graduated two years ago. They like to start problems, and they get away with it because their leader is a smooth talker." I looked at him and shrugged my shoulder, "Okay." I said not really caring. Little did I know that the Akatsuki were listening into the conversation, and little did I know they all had taken an interest in me...

* * *

><p><strong>Ashtyn: GAH! I don't know if this turned out so well : I'm trying to get to the good part, It's really hard for me to write so many people talking at once without it getting confusing...**

**Kisame: I think it sounds good so far princess!**

**Ashtyn: Awwww TwT That's sweet!**

**Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY! **

**Kisame: Tobi, get. out. now.**

**Tobi: RATE AND REVIEW~! **

**Ashtyn: Tobi is a good boy! *pats head* Please review to let me know how I have done and what would make it more interesting! **

**V**


	3. Art With Deidara

**Art With Deidara**

**Chapter Three...**

**Ashtyn: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or the characters, in any way.**

**Shika: And Ashtyn wants cherryvampiress to know she enjoys reading what you have to say.**

**Ashtyn: Uh-hummm**

**Shika: And that you are indeed not a drag!**

**Ashtyn: Thanks Shika-babe! :D**

**Shika: Troublesome woman -.-;;**

**Ashtyn: Sorry if this isn't amazing guys! D:**

* * *

><p>My phone vibrated in my pocket making me wonder who would be texting me. '<strong>THE SAND SIBS AREN'T HERE BAKA!' <strong>Silently cursing at myself for not remembering my own boyfriend wasn't present I looked at my phone

[Hey, come to the office after you eat-Tsunade-] I looked at my phone confused.

[I'll be there A.S.A.P., yeah. -Blossom-]

As I put away my phone Shikamaru looked at me slightly concerned, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" His voice was low enough for me to hear. "Oi, just my mom wanting to talk, yeah." He nodded his head as he watched me scarf down all of my food. Grabbing my and left a poptart hanging out of my mouth throwing the other at Kiba's face and smiled, "I'm going to see my mom, yeah. I'll see you guys later." Waving I walked off as everyone waved and laughed at Kiba. Once I got to the office the assistant just nodded her head, "I'm Konan, I see we will meet a lot, your mom is waiting for you." Smiling at the blue haired woman I nodded.

As I entered the office I was shocked. Standing there were the sand-sibs and their father. "What's going on?" My voice was slightly softer than normal. "Sakura, you might want to sit down." I shook my head no and waited for an answer. "We are moving, I can't be with you any longer Sakura." Looking at Gaara I was appalled, "Gaara?" He shook his head at me, "This is for the best." After everything was explained my emerald eyes hardened, my mouth set to a frown. "I see." With that I walked out and to my locker. No one stopped me, no one asked what I was doing. **'This is stupid! Why are you acting so weak!' **_'SHUT UP INNER! Jashin! How the fuck am I being weak!' _**'Because you miss him.' **Shaking my head I pulled out my black back and threw it over my shoulder after getting what I needed out of it. Sighing I pulled away from my locker bumping into something hard, as I tumbled to the floor I growled, "Damnit to hell! What the fuck did I do to Jashin-sama to deserve this fucking day!" Grabbing my things I got up and turned around to a rather shocked teacher.

The man smirked at me and I glared, "What the fuck do you want, yeah!" The white haired man smiled again. I looked him over carefully as he did the same to me, his lilac eyes piercing my emerald ones. "You are a jashinist as well bitch?" I smirked, "Fuck yea!" He put out his hand and I shook it. "Hidan." "Sakura, yeah." Looking around as students filled the hallways I nodded towards a hall, "Time for class, yeah. Maybe I will have you as a teacher sensai." He smirked as I ran off, little did I know he was staring until I turned the corner. As I entered History I saw that Kankuro wasn't in there I sighed sadly, or was it of joy? Asume introduced himself then me to the class and informed me that we were being introduced into WWII. I was slightly glad seeing as it was one of my favorite wars!

One the bell ring I squealed in happiness as I ran to my next class, art. As I entered the art room I smiled at Deidara, er I mean sensai. He pointed to an empty desk at the very front and told me to sit. When he got done checking role he smirked and stood up, "Today you will be starting out with a drawing, you will draw whatever your heart is telling you to draw." Everyone nodded as they started. The only thing was I didn't know what my heart wanted to draw. **'Mmm, draw sexy man waiting on you hand and foot!' **_'Baka, no! I think that I want to draw myself...' _ Inner shut up as I started to draw myself, I was perfect at it, in fact I've drawn myself so many times I could make it look exactly like me.

When Deidara came around he stopped and stared at the picture wide-eyed. "It's, perfect... but why are you crying in it, yeah?" I was quiet as I looked out the window and he put it down. The picture of me was rather depressing in a way. It was exactly how I looked today but I was sitting by a window knee's to my chest and tears running down my face as I stared out the window while others were laughing and having a good time. "Sakura, yeah. What's wrong." I looked up at him and smiled and shook my head, "You said draw what your heart tells you to, yeah. I just did that. I'm not perfect in any way, I'm human." He smirked at what I said and patted my hands. "Alright since everyone seems to be finished I want you guys to turn it in on my desk after class, yeah. In the mean time I want everyone to start on ceramics, un." Some of the freshman raised their hands.

She asked if he could help her and he simply replied "No, un. You have to learn, yeah." She pouted slightly making me chuckle. "Have you worked with clay, yeah?" I nodded and smiled, "One of my favorite mediums. I actually enjoy all forms of art but clay is one of the funnest." I replied as he smiled, "So tell me about yourself sensai." He chuckled, "Call me Dei, or whatever you want. Sensai makes me feel old, yeah." Chuckling I nodded as he set out some clay for me. "Then I shall call you Deidei!" He smiled and nodded as I cut a small slab and made a base, "What are we to make, yeah?" He smirked, "Anything." nodding I started to make a few coils and start the score-and-slip process. (AN: I am in advanced art so if you get lost and want to know what I'm talking about then just PM me and I will try my best to explain, yeah.) Deidei smiled and started to talk.

"I use to be a pyromaniac, un. Actually I still am but shhhh, no one knows yeah." Smirking he started up again.

"I grew up an orphan but my foster family ended up adopting me,yeah. They got me to love art." I smiled this time.

"sounds like me, yeah." He nodded.

"So as I grew up we moved a few times because I ended up setting things on fire." He looked at me warily.

"You know, I never talk much about my past, un." Smiling I nodded knowing what he ment.

"Any way, I'm hear now yeah. I have a family but they are friends, yeah."

He had to stop talking to me and actually attempt to help the others as I continued to score-and-slip my pot. Once it grew to about five inches I smoothed it out with my hands, both inside and out. As soon as it was done I started the score-and-slip process, however, right when I was about to make a coil Deidei told everyone to put up. "You're a fast worker yeah!" I smiled at him and started to put my things away properly as others didn't. A freshman asked him how to and he simply replied "You just wrap it up in wet paper towels then put it in a plastic bag, then you put it in your cubby and we can finish tomorrow, yeah." Deidei seemed to be a little annoyed at the others in my class. Once the bell rang Deidei stopped me and asked for my number. As I slipped it silently into his pocket, which I planned on doing anyway, he smiled at me. "Oi, don't give it out yeah." I said smirking. He chuckled as I headed off to my next class.

Once I entered the room to Algebra I sighed seeing as the sand-sibs weren't their again, but slightly relieved... However, I was not relieved when I saw a very sexy man in a button up brown shirt, khaki pants, and a matching tie. His brown long hair looked soft and what caught my eye was his piercing bright green eyes and stitches on his face, "Hello Sakura, welcome to Algebra 3. I am your substitute Kakuzu, I expect you to pay attention. Take your seat now." As I sighed out I couldn't help but hear inner going insane, **'OH HOT DAMN! How many sexy men will be in this fucking school! SAKURA FUCK THEM NOWWW!' **_'DOWN GIRL!" _I chuckled in my head as I took my seat, all eyes watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashtyn: Ahhh, it's short again but I hope you guys still like it ^w^<strong>

**Naruto: I did... BELIEVE IT! :D**

**Hidan: Shut the fuck up brat! D:**

**Ashtyn: Be nice Hidan! D:**

**Tobi: REVIEW :D TOBI GOOD BOY!**

**Ashtyn: *pats head* Yes, tobi good boy!**

**Tobi: TOBI SAID REVIEW! TOBI GOOD BOY!**

**VVV**


	4. Kakuzu and Meeting

**Kakuzu And Meetings...**

**Chapter Four...**

**Ashtyn: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or the characters, in any way.**

**Hidan: Bitch, you don't have to fucking say it every damn time! D:**

**Ashtyn: Yea, I fuckin do!**

**Hidan: BITCH! **

**Ashtyn: *rolls eyes and gives up on him* Sorry if this isn't amazing guys! D:**

* * *

><p>What Happened last chapter: "Hello Sakura, welcome to Algebra 3. I am your substitute Kakuzu, I expect you to pay attention. Take your seat now." As I sighed out I couldn't help but hear inner going insane, <strong>'OH HOT DAMN! How many sexy men will be in this fucking school! SAKURA FUCK THEM NOWWW!' <strong>_'DOWN GIRL!" _I chuckled in my head as I took my seat, all eyes watching me.

* * *

><p>Story:<p>

"And that is how you figure out how to get the parabola, which you ALL should have already known." Kakuzu growled out as there were about twenty minutes left of class. Sighing I pulled my bag out from under the desk and shoved my work into it. "It's not that hard idiots." I whispered under my breath. "What was that Sakura? Please repeat it to the class." Kakuzu said, he knew damn well what I said. "I SAID... It's not that hard idiots!" Several people glared at me as the sub chuckled, "I agree." They were now all glaring back, he however, gave them death glares making them all look away. "You may talk to eachother, Sakura come to my desk." Nodding I stood up and walked towards him as a student tried to trip me, as I avoided the hazard I heard a few guys chuckle at the girl who attempted. Rolling my eyes I walked up towards Kakuzu.

"Yea?" I asked slightly annoyed. Smirking he handed me a paper, "Go to this place tonight, I know it's your first day so the other substitutes decided on inviting you there." Narrowing my eyes at him he chuckled, "Why would subs be asking me to meet them somewhere?" **'DON'T ASK JUST GO DAMNIT!' **I heard inner scream towards me. "Because, we want to talk to you about how the school is, I mean. You just started and it's your last year as well." Nodding slightly I walked away, unsure of if I would go or not. Right then I felt my phone vibrate, unlocking it I looked at the unknown number.

[Oi, go to the meeting, I'll be there yeah! (; -Deidei-] Smirking at the dumb blond's text I replied.

[Like your new nickname? I might. Idk yet. -Blossom-] It didn't take long for a reply.

[Please? I'll hug you, yeah. -Deidei-]

[As tempting as that is (; -Blossom-] Chuckling at myself I looked at the time, I only had six minutes left till school was out.

[Serious? -Deidei-] I smirked as the bell rang.

[Find out later? -Blossom-]

As I picked up my things I found Kiba in front of me smirking, "Let me walk you to your locker!" I smirked, "Only because it's you!" I winked at him as his smirk grew to a shit-eating-grin. "I'm just kidding, but you can walk me I guess. It is a free country yeah." I laughing thinking of how I came over from Japan, this country was rather different. Looking at Kakuzu as I left his bright green eyes locked with mine making my heart stop slightly. Blushing I turned around walking and talking with Kiba again. "Yea, watch out for Narutard. Every now and then he likes to pull pranks." chuckling at the mentioned boys nickname I nodded my head. As we came to my locker Kiba let out a small "wow" and I smirked again _'I've been smirking a lot lately. How unusual.' _**'Maybe it's because you are surrounded by hot, funny guys.' **_'Maybe...' _Nodding I put my things up and grabbed my bag full of a few homework essays. "Yeah. I love art." He nodded showing that he could tell. "Well later Kiba!" I said hugging him. I punched him in his arm hard as he squeezed my but, he obviously couldn't know I enjoyed it, as I walked off to my car I felt several eyes fallow me. _'Ffff... If anyone thinks I'm a whore I'll punch their damn face!' _**'Hunny, you are a whore!' **_'Am not! I just appreciate guys and what they have.' _**'Meaning you like dick.' **_'OI! NO! ' _**'I'm you, I know what you like and don't... And you like your substitutes and the other fine ass guys you met today.' **Blushing as I finally made it to my car I got in and sped off, little did I know a little weasel happened to hear my thoughts, including inner...

As I got home I knew mom would be out a tad bit later so I grabbed my bag and stalked off to my room. Once I opened my laptop I logged into chat and several people tried IMing me, I opened none of them though and just started to google one of the topics for my essay. When I grabbed my book from History I saw the paper from Kakuzu. As I opened it and read it I smiled.

Dear Cherry Blossom,

We are sorry you just started public school but that is why we want to help

Seeing as you are new to the school we, the substitutes, would like to fill you in about the groups and the other teachers.

If you wish to meet us go to 4116 Akatsuki Dr.

There is a large house, the only one on the street.

We hope to see you soon.

Your substitutes,

Pein, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Madara, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, and the secretary Konan.

Smiling I went into my closet finding my sweat pants and put them on, changing from my normal bra to my sports bra. As I exited the house I started my normal run around the block. Running for about twenty minutes I headed home hearing a few whistles, looking over I saw Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke in a mustang. "Where you going sexy?" I smirked and winked, "Home." As the were checking me out I pointed at the stopsign. "You might want to stop before you get a ticket." They all lunged in the car as Naruto braked hard. Laughing I sprinted off to my house, hopping over a few back yards, and finally made it to my own opening my door and met with my mom and Jiraya. "Oi, why are you coming from the backyard?" I smiled innocently, "A few guys were chasing me." Rolling her eyes at me I ran upstairs to the shower taking a really quick one.

Meanwhile in the mustang... "Holy crap, did you see how fit she was?" Naruto got hit in the head by Kiba, "She is sexy, fit, and you shouldn't be surprised." Sasuke turned to Kiba now. "Dobe obviously can't tell she is fit by the way she moved." Naruto punched them both, "Hey she is hopping a fence, two, crap she should be in track." The other boys nodded as they drove off.

Back at Sakura's house...

As I pulled out my combat boots, camo pants, and black tank I looked down at my lacy black underwear. _'Crap, what if they see the lace?' _**'Then you should seduce them to bed!' **Mentally glaring at inner I put on the outfit and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail again. Grabbing my chain I attached it to my pants and wallet, although mom hated that I bought a guys wallet, it fit my purpose and style. Putting on my numerous bracelets I grabbed my keys and headed out. Tsunade looked up from her medical journals and grunted out "Be back by ten." I nodded and headed out. Putting the address in my GPS I got there faster than it said I would, smiling proudly at myself I came to the gates and pressed the buzzer. "Hello?" A deep voice had crackled out, "Ah yeah. This is Sakura." The gates squeaked open as I drove through slamming behind me. As I drove in the driveway I found I could park in the front of what could only be described as a mansion. Admiring the view I didn't notice Deidara sneaking up to my door and pulling me out making me hit him in his chest, "Fuck you punch hard!' chuckling as I saw him rub his chest I noticed he had on a form fitting black t-shirt and blood red trip shorts. "Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" I asked smirking, his reply I knew would be "yea" Grabbing him around the waist I pulled him kissing his, rather muscular, chest softly pulling back I saw a blush on his face.

As we both entered into the mansion I saw many hot guys, a few of them I already knew. Hidan came up and poked me, "What's up bitch?" Chuckling I threw him a smirk, "Hopefully not you." He looked at me slightly shocked then walked away as I heard many deep chuckles to my side. "I'm Sakura, as you all probably know. What's going on?" Throwing them a piece sign Deidei pushed me into their living space which was rather dark, just how I liked it. Seeing a man with an orange swirly mask playing Assassin's Creed I walked over to him, "Oh kill him! KILL HIM!" I shouted as I saw the main character get jumped. Everyone kind of looked at me strangely as the man handed me the controller after saying "Tobi good boy, Tobi killed man." Smiling I took it killing everyone I could in sight. "Isn't the point of the game to kill only the ones told to, yeah?" I chuckled, "And what's the fun in that, yeah?" Deidei turned off the T.V. making me growl, "Fucker." He only glared at me slightly, "Lets start with the meeting." Everyone nodded as they introduced themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashtyn: Umm... So yea... This was pretty crappy TT^TT<strong>

**Pein: It will get better...**

**Ashtyn: I know, but do they know?**

**Pein: Probably not...**

**Ashtyn: TT^TT Not. Helping.**

**Pein: I know...**

**Tobi: TOBI SAID REVIEW! TOBI GOOD BOY!**

**VVV**


	5. Sakura's sexiness shows

**Sexiness shows**

**Ashtyn: Hello everyone! I do not own Naruto or the characters in any way (:**

**Sakura: Thank you for reading so far...**

**Ashtyn: I hope you enjoy it (:**

**What last happened**: "I'm Sakura, as you all probably know. What's going on?" Throwing them a piece sign Deidei pushed me into their living space which was rather dark, just how I liked it. Seeing a man with an orange swirly mask playing Assassin's Creed I walked over to him, "Oh kill him! KILL HIM!" I shouted as I saw the main character get jumped. Everyone kind of looked at me strangely as the man handed me the controller after saying "Tobi good boy, Tobi killed man." Smiling I took it killing everyone I could in sight. "Isn't the point of the game to kill only the ones told to, yeah?" I chuckled, "And what's the fun in that, yeah?" Deidei turned off the T.V. making me growl, "Fucker." He only glared at me slightly, "Lets start with the meeting." Everyone nodded as they introduced themselves.

Sitting there I listened intently to what everyone had to say, there was a lot about the school I would never think happened. "We substitute a lot, so if you ever need anything just ask, we can even get you out of classes." Smiling a looked at them all, "Well as tempting as that is, the classes are actually very simple." They all nodded, looking over I smiled as they started talking. Let me describe these magnificent hotties to you; (AN: I'm not going to describe out everything about everyone...)

Itachi: Just like his stoic little brother Sasgay, er I mean sasuke, but he has longer hair that he constantly keeps tied back.

Kisame: His skin has a blue tint to it and he has gills tattooed on his cheeks, his spiky blue hair fits perfectly with him. You would expect sharp shark teeth but he has normal teeth surprisingly.

Deidara: Deidei has blond hair that he puts half of it up. His sky blue eyes constantly trained on everyone, he has mouths on his hands but he doesn't know I know about them.

Sasori: He looks a lot like Gaara, his eyes aren't rimmed with eyeliner though and he doesn't have love tattooed on his head. Actually he has a very boyish face.

Hidan: Long white hair, lilac eyes, and his mouth spews out cusses.

Kakuzu: Long brown hair and very tan, his eyes are like a lime green and can put you in a trance. There are stitches all over him.

Zetsu: He has one silver eye and one black eye, he is kind of schizophrenic to others but he just has a good and bad side... He has green hair and knows a heck of a lot about nature.

Pein: He has piercings all over his face, though I'm not complaining, but his orange hair is like Naruto's just a tad longer. His eyes were swirly, like literally.

Tobi: Tobi has black spiky hair and an orange swirly mask, that all I can tell besides his red eye popping out from the mask every now and then.

They all said that there were others but I didn't pay attention to who they were talking about. All of the guys had their shirts off at the moment and it was very distracting since they all were _very _fit. '**Girl you should totally tap that!' **

I frowned at inner. _'Which one?'_

**'ALL OF THEM'**

_'That would make me a whore...'_

_'_**No that would make you... would make you... Hmm yea you would be a whore.' **

_'SEE!'_

**'But at least you would be happy, and you would be helping them with their sexual frustration.'**

_'Are you inferring that these men have pent up...'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Itachi chuckle, I glared slightly, "What's so funny Tachi-san?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ah, just your thoughts." His voice was smooth.

My eyes went wide and I blushed "You can't tell me you can read minds right!"

Smirking he replied "Ah, but little blossom I can! It's quiet entertaining hearing you fight with yourself constantly."

I frowned and bit my lip "How much did you listen to?"

All the guys were now staring at me and Itachi, I could feel my blush grow as Itachi started to talk "Oh only that you think that ev- Oof!" Before he could finish his sentence I was straddling him with my hand over mouth and my fist clenching his shoulder. "Do. Not. Speak. Of. My. Thoughts. EVER." I growled out making him smirk as everyone started laughing around me, "It's not funny, I'll seriously kick your ass. That goes for all of you." Sending glares at the rest of the bunch they lifted their hands up in defense like they would never feel the need to do so.

"Damn, that's sexy that you can move that fast." Flipping Hidan off as I just turned my body around and sat on Itachi's lap. "What time is it?" I asked no one in particular, "It's only eight." Smiling I looked around,

"So I don't have to be home by ten, anyone want to see if they can beat me in a drinking contest?"

Pein looked at me wearily, "If you were raised by Tsunade, I think you probably have her tolerance for alcohol... Why don't we just play games or something?" Smirking I looked outside, "YOU GUYS HAVE A POOL!" Smirking they nodded, I saw Konan come down the stairs at hearing the ruckus, "Ah, Sakura-san, I should have known it was you."

Nodding at her I lifted two fingers as a reply when Pein caught my attention again. "Konan, let her borrow a swimsuit, were going swimming" About halfway through his sentence I was already at the stairs with Konan.

When Konan lead me into her room I smiled at how everything was shades of lime green, sky blue, and darker blues with a little white. "I'm glad to see you aren't as dark as the rest of the house." She chuckled at this as she pulled out a bikini, "I think this should fit you." Looking at it I smiled. It was black with rainbow splatters all over it, fit me perfectly, and I looked good. Smiling as i saw her get in a bikini that was sky blue plaid bottom and a sky blue top. "You look amazing!" She smiled and replied with a simple "As do you." By the time we got downstairs the guys were already in the pool.

As soon as I got out I could hear Hidan whistle making me roll my emerald eyes at him and walked over to the pool dipping my feet in. Smiling when Kisame swam over to me, "Come join us!" Chuckling I held out my hand, "How about you jump in with me, yeah!" Smiling he took my hand as I helped him out and we walked to the deep end, "I actually enjoy swimming more than most things... except sex." Smiling at his shocked face I held onto his hand and ran to the pool jumping in, or rather dragged him in. When I resurfaced in the shallow end laughing I let out a gasp as she felt Kisame pick me up out of the water holding me bridal style, "Don't think I didn't hear that little lady." She smiled and poked his chest "Well it's true, don't be a damn pussy." Hidan laughed at what I said making Kisame throw me into the deep end. When I resurfaced again I glared my famous death glare at him. Swimming to Deidei I jumped onto him making him chuckled as he pulled me from his back and hugged me from behind resting his head on the top of mine.

Sighing I glared at Kisame as he drunkenly told the others that I wasn't a virgin and in fact enjoyed sex. "This maybe true, but why would you trust a drunk fishface?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I felt someone's hands snake around my waist and I looked behind me seeing Hidan. Smirking I turned around and pushed my body closer to his brushing my lips against the shell of his ear and bit down on it slightly, "Fuck, your a damn masochist like me huh?" He smirked and pulled away from me all the guys glaring at him, "Yep, you aren't a damn virgin. A fuckin virgin wouldn't know how the fuck to do that." Itachi chimed in, "And the fact that you thought to yourself that you lov- Oof." "Well fuck me sideways, you just enjoy pissing me off huh?" Itachi smirked underneath my hand as he pulled me closer making me forget about what he said as I snaked my fingers into his hair.

Itachi brushed his lips softly against mine as his hands pulled me closer to his body. As I pressed my lips against his I lost control and let him slide his tongue in my mouth, memorizing my mouth... "She loves dick." His said breathlessly after I pulled away from a rather steamy kiss that we had just shared. Glaring at Itachi I bit his neck slightly drawing blood making him let out a grunt. "That's none of y'alls damn business!" I said crossing my arms on my chest. Konan threw me a smirnoff and I sighed getting out of the pool and chugging it, "Time for me to go boys, see you guys later yeah." They nodded as Konan led me back to her room to change.

Akatsuki POV:

Itachi smirked as the others glared at him, "How the fuck are we going to share her?" They all shrugged their shoulders as they saw her wave from the door and watched her leave. "I suppose we will just have to share." They nodded in agreement. Tobi opened his mouth. "Tobi good boy!' Deidara swiftly hit him over the head making him whine. "At least we know she isn't a fucking virgin." Hidan chuckled out, "And she likes it rough." He growled out huskily. Everyone was quiet for a minute. "Who knew a girl could make us act so different." The voice was from Konan whom smiled at her boys, she was more a mother if anything to them, "I mean I never would have shared my clothes with any bitch y'all brought home. Sakura is just different." they all nodded as the woman went inside to start their dinner.

**Ashtyn: O.e this is really short and I don't know how I feel about this chapter...**

**Pein: Should we warn that their will be sex in the next chapter?**

**Ashtyn: You guys have been warned...**

**Pein: Review.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS GOOD BOY! TOBI SAYS REVIEW!**

**VVV**


	6. Art Room

**First Encounter  
><strong>

**Ashtyn: Hello everyone! I do not own Naruto or the characters in any way (:**

**Sakura: Thank you for reading so far...**

**Ashtyn: I hope you enjoy it (:**

**Sakura: And you might want to warn them Ash...**

**Ashtyn: Oh, yes. THIS CHAPTER HAS SAKURA'S FIRST ENCOUNTERS WITH THE AKATSUKI Aka HAVING SEX WITH THEM... well one of them...**

* * *

><p><strong>What last happened<strong>: "At least we know she isn't a fucking virgin." Hidan chuckled out, "And she likes it rough." He growled out huskily. Everyone was quiet for a minute. "Who knew a girl could make us act so different." The voice was from Konan whom smiled at her boys, she was more a mother if anything to them, "I mean I never would have shared my clothes with any bitch y'all brought home. Sakura is just different." they all nodded as the woman went inside to start their dinner.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV:<p>

Growling at the alarm clock going off in my ear I sighed getting up and taking a shower. After doing what needed to be done I put on mascara, eyeliner, and hopped off into my room grabbing another set of black lacy underwear and looked around my closet finding a bright red tank top, black cargo pants, and my combat boots. Finding my black baseball cap with 'sexy' written on it with red, pulling my pink locks into a ponytail, I slid on the hat. When looking myself over I nodded and grabbed my Jashin necklace, a few black and red bracelets, and sprayed one squirt of perfume on my neck. Putting on my black, leather fingerless gloves I nodded proud of how I looked.

Racing down the stairs Mom handed me my normal two packages of poptarts and a large bottle of orange juice. Kissing her forehead and smiling I warned her "Don't be late to work, and tonight, don't stay up all night working on paperwork. Even you need rest." Tsunade just chuckled and patted my head as I ran out the doors and hopped into my jeep. Looking at the time I notice I had two hours before anyone would even start going to school. Sighing I drove off thinking of what all happened last night.

As I blasted Scary Kids Scaring Kids stopped at a stoplight and saw no one was really out at this time. Grabbing a poptart and shoving half of it in my mouth I sighed, _'Today is going to be boring, yeah.' **'Not if you make it interesting, greenlight.' **_Speeding off again I continued the conversation with myself.

_'How is that possible?'_  
><em><strong>'Well you could always get one of the Akatsuki and sneak kisses... and other stuff.'<strong>_  
><em>'Highly impossible.'<em>  
><em>'<strong>Why?'<strong>_  
><em>'In school hun.'<em>  
><em><strong>'So?'<strong>_

Sighing at myself as I pulled into a space pretty close to the door and finished my poptarts. As I got out I looked around and noticed there were only a few teachers cars. Grunting as I lifted my backpack onto my shoulder I headed inside.

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV:<p>

As I entered the school parking lot I saw Sakura there getting out of her jeep. "What is she doing?" I chuckled to myself as I exited my truck and fallow Sakura into the school, and surprisingly, to _my_ art room. Smirking as I saw her break into the class I fallowed her watching her carefully. She looked beautiful, which from what I've heard, she always does.

Setting her stuff down she looked over her shoulder and saw me as I lifted two fingers shutting the door and locking it behind me. "What's up, yeah?" I asked as I saw her pull out a canvas from the corner of the room and set out to get the oil paints the school provided out. "Just wanted to get a head start on the painting, seeing as I need to catch up with everyone else. The other classes said I didn't have to, but I'm not going to slack off in my favorite subject, yeah." Smirking I ended up behind her wrapping my arms around her from behind as she started mixing a few colors.

"You know painting with you clinging to me is hard, yeah."

"Then don't paint." My voice was low and husky as she set down the paints and turned around.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

If anyone were to walk past the art room and look through the window in the door they would think it was just two student, however, they would be wrong. Sakura was sitting there making out with her substitute art teacher. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine her making out with any teacher of any form or fashion.

As they pulled apart for air she looked at him, emerald eyes glazed over with lust, Deidara smirked as he pulled her back smashing his lips into hers making her moan lightly, their lips meshing together, his tongue memorizing her mouth. 

Sliding his hands down her body he squeezed her as making her get closer to him, throwing off her cap she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail letting the pink locks fall around her face. Sliding his hand underneath her thigh he hitched her leg onto his side making her smile into his kiss. "There is a clean counter in the back of the room." She said smirking as she nipped at his neck making him growl.

As she wrapped her legs around him He moved her and himself to the counter she mentioned setting her gently on top of it. Spreading her legs out he pressed himself inbetween them nipping at her neck. Sakura pushed him away slightly as she pulled off her tank top and smirked at him as he admired her beauty. Sighing she pulled him by his tie to her kissing him roughly, "Take. It. Off." She growled out looking at his clothes thinking there was just to many layers on his body, there should be none. As he started to strip Sakura kicked off her boots and pulled off her pants.

Deidara looked down at her lovingly as she pressed up against him. Her black underwear make her pale skin look absolutely amazing. Kissing down her neck to her breasts his skilled fingers let her bra slide off into the floor as he grasped her pink nipple in his mouth sucking it gently as he pinched the other gently. Massaging and twisting it slightly as he switched breasts hearing her moan out at his administrations. Sakura growled out as she rubbed her hips against him then roughly pulled him on top of her, the counter softly squeeking beneath them.

His hand guided down to her underwear slipping his hand gently underneath it making her pull his head to her as she kissed him passionately. Flicking his finger over the small bud making her moan out in pleasure he slipped a digit into her wet womanhood. As soon as Sakura started to grind against it he added another, scissoring them making her mewl out of pleasure again. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered breathlessly into her ear, "Sakura." She squirmed underneath him wanting more than just his fingers. "Sakura, we only have thirty minutes to finish."

Nodding at his words Sakura pulled down his black boxers, his throbbing erection rubbing against her hand making him moan softly in her ear. Sakura looked over her shoulder and handed him a condom. "You carry these around a lot?" He asked raising an eyebrow then moaning after as she pumped her hand that found it's way around his cock. "Ah, I do." He didn't say any more as he slid the condom on.

Sakura moaned as he pressed himself all the way into her, he filled her completely, making her want him even more. "Go, damnit!" Smirking Deidara pulled out almost completely as he slammed back into her making them both moan at the same time. "Damn, you're so fucking tight, yeah." Deidara said as he continued then smirked as he pulled her off the counter and leaned her top half over it.

Smiling Sakura thrusted her hips into his when he thrusted into her. Moaning out in pleasure she didn't notice his hands moving to her breasts, that is until the mouths on his hands sucked and nipped at them making her moan louder now. "Fuck." She whispered as Deidara picked up his pace pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Sakura moaned and squirmed as he hit her spot. Grinning and aiming for the same spot he hit it over and over, "Fuck, I'm... I'm about to cum." Sakura said between breaths as she arched her back when Deidara slammed into her one more time before she saw stars, hearing feminine moans but not quiet sure if they were her own, she rode out her climax.

Deidara moaned as he felt Sakura's pussy clamp down onto his erection making him release into her. Moaning as he let her ride out her orgasm he smiled and pulled out. Turning her around he kissed her on the lips gently. Sakura kissed him back hugging him tightly.

As they redressed Sakura huffed as she got a few kleenex's and went to the bathroom in the art room to clean up her own juices. When she came back Deidara smiled at her kissing her on the mouth. His hair was perfect like normal and she had already brushed hers out and pulled it up.

"I must say, that was rather amazing." Deidara nodded and smiled, "You just like the fact you could have been caught, yeah?" Sakura smirked and kissed him, "No, I haven't had any in a while, yeah. And maybe I like kinky things." He chuckled and spanked her as she walked away making her throw a smirk at him. "It would have been better if I had more time, yeah." He said as she started to leave the room. "Yea, I am almost positive it would." With that Sakura left Deidara to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV:<p>

_'Holy fuck!'_

**_'Damn girl, that was amazing!'_**

_'Hells to the yea!'_

**_'Well fuck me sideways, I didn't think you would do it.'_**

_'Well I did yeah.'_

**_'Congrats... now for the other guys.'_**

Rolling my eyes at inner I smiled and hopped off to my homeroom when I got a text.

[I wont be there for first period, sorry hunny. -Tsunade-] Smiling a replied  
>[It's okay mom ^w^ I will be home after school, save me some sake! -Blossom-] I only got a simply, "yeah." back from her as I hopped off to the cafeteria wondering how the rest of my day would be like, it was defiantly amazing so far.<p>

As soon as I entered the cafeteria I smiled as I saw Kiba and Shika talking, "Hello guys!" Smirking I hopped over and leaned against Shikamaru smiling. "Hey Sakura!" Kiba sad happily as Shika murmered a "Morning" before he sipped on his coffee. "So, why do you seem incredibly upbeat today?" Shikamaru asked seeing there was something different about the beautiful girl. "She looks emo in the clothes but all bubbly in person." Naruto said as he walked up. "Maybe she got laid?" Kiba asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Sakura smiled as she grabbed shikamaru's coffee and looked at it, "Ah your such a pussy! You put more sugar in there than a bitch!" Everyone chuckled as she looked at Kiba's orange juice, automatically stealing it she chugged it all making him pout. "So much for my drink." He huff as she smiled innocently. "Eh, I don't have a first period today. Mom isn't coming to school." They boys chuckled as she looked at them with an eyebrow hiked up on her face. "So why were you running yesterday?" Kiba asked as Naruto nodded along making Shikamaru pay attention slightly.

"Well, I have to keep fit, and I enjoy running." Sakura said as she shrugged it off. Smiling she grabbed her stuff. "Ah, sorry boys but I think I'm going to find someone with stronger coffee than Shika here to bum off of!" They chuckled again as she walked off, into the teachers lounge, where Pein happened to be. As he opened the door to walk out he gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. "I need strong coffee." She said looking at his cup and taking it from her making him struggle to hide his smile. "SAKE! That's even better!" Sakura said as she started to walk off drinking. "Where are you going?" Sakura smiled at him. "No where now that you are holding my wrist." He chuckled and pulled her into a hug making her laugh.

"Would you like to eat dinner with us tonight my cherry blossom?" Pein asked making her arch one eyebrow up. "Ah, that sounds fun." He nodded and hugged her again placing a chaste kiss on her lips and walked off. Taking a swig of the Sake Sakura headed to the front office, unfortunately for her, Sasuke saw what happened and growled slightly. Itachi who was standing beside him punched him lightly in the arm. "Keep your mouth shut or else." His voice dripped with hatred. Sasuke only replied with a "hn."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashtyn: O.e this is really short and I don't know how I feel about this chapter... I mean, was it even good?<br>**

**Pein: I don't think it was THAT bad.**

**Ashtyn: Hmm, I don't know... I might change it later. I feel I'm letting people down TT^TT**

**Deidara: You are amazing, yeah. They wont be disappointed in you yeah!  
><strong>

**Ashtyn: I suppose... Hope you guys liked it ^w^;  
><strong>

**Pein: Review.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS GOOD BOY! TOBI SAYS REVIEW!**

**VVV**


	7. Interesting Day

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

**Under the Stands...**

**Ashtyn: I've had writers block & no internet, so I'm deeply sorry, yeah...  
><strong>

**Shikamaru: Troublesome woman, get on with the story!**

**Ashtyn: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Shikamaru: That's such a drag...**

**Ashtyn: I know but I have to, yeah.**

**Bold = Inner**

_Italic = Thinking_

Normal = normal (:

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Sakura sat outside the p.e. doors during first period drinking her Sake. Sighing she looked around and saw that the halls were completely empty, well besides the sound of someone walking. As soon as she turned her head she saw Itachi turn down to the hallway she was on making her smirk. "Why hello there Mr. Uchiha!" Giggling she winked at him finishing off the Sake. "Call me Itachi." Nodding she threw the cup in the trash a few feet away from her. "Alright, Itachi, whatcha doing?" glaring slightly at him. "Hn." Glaring harder now she grinned "Just like every fucking Uchiha, thinks their to good for talking, yeah." Itachi grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall pinning both her hands above her head. "Watch it." His voice warning. "Make me." She retorted smirking. With that Itachi slammed his lips into hers.

* * *

><p>(AN: The bottom of the bleachers in their gym is closed off and has a single entrance which locks from the inside not out.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>

_'What the fuck?' _**'Oh dear Jashin, he can kiss.' **I pushed into him slightly pressing my lips into his harshly. Feeling him smile against my lips I bit his gently. "No." His voice was low and seductive. Pouting I grinded my hips into him hearing a growl escape his lips I grinned happily. Slamming his lips into mine again he slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting him explore. His free hand moved gently up and down my side making me moan slightly in his mouth. Growling Itachi ground his hips into mine pulling away for much needed air. "Lets go somewhere more private." Looking at him I nodded. "Under the stands?" He nodded.

Closing the door behind me Itachi locked it and flipped on the small lights under the stands. I pulled off my cap and tank top exposing my black lacy bra. Itachi walked up to me pushing us both back onto a gymnastic mat. Smirking I pulled his hair out of his ponytail. "Tachi-kun, you look so much better with it down." Smiling I pulled his tie to make him get closer to me. As our lips collided Itachi took his jacket and shirt off leaving only his tie and pants, and his boxers. "Fuck Tachi, you better give me a pass saying YOU kept me from P.e." He 'hned' and kissed me roughly. Pulling my pants down I moaned feeling the bulge in his pants rub against my lacy panties. Tugging on the hem of his pants Itachi pulled away from my kiss and shed off his pants and black boxers. "Fuck. Me. Now." I said in a low growl pulling my underwear off and pushing him onto the mat this time.

Kissing his neck I bit down slightly sucking on it. **'He looks damn sexy in nothing but a tie and socks.' **_'Should be his normal look.' _Smiling underneath me Itachi flipped me over and ground his hips into mine making me growl in turn. "FUCKING SHOVE IT IN ALREADY!" Smiling now Itachi slipped his head in slightly, "Oh but we have no condom." Glaring I pointed to my pants "I keep five in my pants all the time since I've met you Akatsuki." Itachi chuckled as he pulled out and grabbed my pants. Pulling out a condom he slipped it on and smiled "Ready?" Growling I pulled his tie making him fall ontop of me. "Since the time I fucking met you." Grinning now I kissed him as he slipped his large cock into me.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba asked as he hear what sounded like a moan. "How should we know? Naruto shot back. Everyone tried to listen but some got grossed out when they heared another moan echo in the gym. "I think we should run today." Gai said with a sweat drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>

Itachi breathed heavily over me as he slid in and out of me. Moaning into his shoulder I bit down slightly trying to quiet my moans down. Above me I could hear him moan lightly. "Fuck I'm about to c.." My sentence was cut short by my body arching up into Itachi's and everything disappeared around me into multi-colored stars. As Itachi road out his own orgasm I sighed happily and kissed him lightly. "I think I shall shower now, yeah." He nodded as I put my clothes on swiftly and ran out to the girls locker room to shower. Once I was done I headed to my advanced english class with Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

As Sakura entered her class she found everyone already seated. "Where were you in P.E.?" Kiba asked. "Ah well, I was pushed into the pool so I had to get revenge then shower." Sakura said acting like she didn't do anything. Everyone bought it... mainly because Karin, the class whore, was pushed into the pool as well. However, they didn't know Sakura just had amazing sex and found Karin making out with some guy so she pushed them both in and ran like hell. Smiling though she hugged her friends and sat down chuckling.

As soon as Kakashi stopped teaching the bell rang. Smiling they all yelled and chased each other to the lunch room laughing when they got there. "Sakura-chan. You want to get Ramen with me?" Naruto asked with that big goofy grin of his. "No, I think I'm going to get me some chicken nuggets, fries, and a sodaaaa." She said as she looked at the soda machine. "I really want soda." Grabbing Shikamaru who also wanted soda she ran to the machine and got a large cup. "Mountain dew like always Saku-chan?" Nodding her head she poured the drink in her cup. "Cocacola like normal Shika-chan?" She asked laughing as he nodded as well. "What a drag, woman." Slapping the back of his head she made him get in line for her as she saved him a spot next to her.

"Why does Shikamaru always get to sit next to you?" Kiba asked. "Because he is more of my best friend now than anything. Besides I don't have to worry about him trying to jump into my pants." Kiba chuckled, "Are you implying he is gay?" Shaking her head no she took a large drink. "No, asswipe, I'm implying he is intelligent unlike your fucking retarded self." Smiling she felt her phone go off as Shika sat next to her giving her the food she wanted.

[Thanks for not telling everyone I'm gay... -Shika-]  
>[No prob Shikababe ;P I wont tell. Want to see if we can have a huge slumberparty this next weekend at the Uchiha place? -Blossom-] Smiling she watched as he nodded his head at her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashtyn: GAH! I don't know if this turned out so well : I'm trying to get to the good part, It's really hard for me since I have writers and artist block lately. What should happen what should happen?  
><strong>

**Kisame: I think it sounds good so far princess!**

**Ashtyn: Awwww TwT That's sweet!**

**Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY! **

**Kisame: Tobi, get. out. now.**

**Tobi: RATE AND REVIEW~! **

**Ashtyn: Tobi is a good boy! *pats head* Please review to let me know how I have done and what would make it more interesting! **

**V**


End file.
